vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Teodósio Bragança
'Early History' Teodósio was born in 1634 to the Portuguese royal family, and was by all accounts a musical genius. He began writing symphonies as a child, and by the time he was a teenager he was a master musician with growing fame. He was hindered by his inability to speak properly due to acute autism, and sought music as a refuge from the demands of royal responsibilities. When he was 15, he met a young French girl named Amalie while holding court announcing the engagement of his sister. Teodósio sent Amalie poetry to express himself since his words failed him, and despite her pending marriage to the French Dauphin, they became romantically involved. This caused Amalie to lose her engagement to the Dauphin, which cast her family into shame and actually imprisoned her for treason for four months, while Teodósio was all but banished from his family for the scandal that was considered almost an act of war against France. Teodósio went to France to try to absolve her of guilt by writing to sympathetic nobles, however his pleas were largely ignored, and he spent months writing a masterpiece composition in his despair. While playing the heartfelt song at court, a man of some influence in the French court began to take notice of Teodósio's situation. He introduced himself as Bishop Remigius , and used his position to visit Amalie in her locked chambers. Despite four months in seclusion, her clothes were clean, he body smelled like flowers, and she was as beautiful as anything he had seen in years. Swayed by the couple's situation, Remigius paid for their release and arranged for their families to be cleared of all pending charges. As a Bishop, he married the two of them that night, which caused Teodósio's family to require him to abdicate all claims and titles. He did so willingly and happily, having never wanted any of that responsibility anyway. They gave him a villa and an allowance, but announced that their son had died due to Tuberculosis at 19 years of age, and his younger brother would take the throne. Teodósio couldn't have been more pleased. Bishop Remigius visited the couple two years later, after the birth of their second child, Philippine . Astounded, Amalie had not changed at all since the day he saw her, and more staggering was the fact that Teodósio was producing such fine and rivoting compositions that the man had not slept in a month. Remigius was unable to resist the temptation further, and sired them both. After only a few years, the daughters, Marie Thérèse , Philippine Élisabeth , were sired by their parents as well -- forever sealed away as perfect little dolls. 'Personality' Teodósio is quiet and contemplative. He prefers to write his thoughts, but can sometimes formulate sentences after much internal preparation. He is generally gentle in his mannerisms, and does not seem to engage in politics at all. He does not seek to hold any particular position of power, but likes to be involves with royal courts if only to provide beauty in the form of music. 'Position' Due to Teodósio's marriage, sire and age, he is well respected in the Daeva clan as an elder. He does not have a rank or title, and would not claim one even if demanded. He is considered a driving force of Toreador and Daeva interests in terms of aesthetics. 'Public Views' He has very few public views and has only written about the Kindred and Kine situation once before, as a response to a piece written about the Embrace. He considers the Kine to be peasants, and the Kindred to be nobles, essentially, and that Kindred need to wear peasant clothes not to be abused by mobs in the streets. Category:Daeva Category:Toreador Category:Kindred Category:Camarilla Category:Portuguese Category:Elder Category:Musician Category:Autistic Category:NPCs Category:Vampire